Galran Deathblack Beastmen
Galran Deathblack Beastmen are alien beast fighters, serving as the apex of Galran technology and dark magic, sent by Honerva against GoLion. Anyone captured and enslaved by the Galran Empire are immediately herded into the arena on Planet Galra where they are forced to fight to the death against the larger, powerful, and deadlier Beastmen who easily kill them before an enthusiastic crowd. Then the slaves are butchered and made into slave stew, a favorite gruesome dish for the Beastmen to eat. Anyone who survives fighting the Deathblack Beastmen are subjected to Honerva's dark magic that changes them into Beastmen to fight GoLion. Beastmen have a wide variety of origins including: Prisoners forcibly transformed into monsters, Slaves fooled by false promises, Galran army volunteeers, animals that were enhanced, and alien monsters from other planets. They may even be created from pilots. Despite their wide variety of origins, and physiology Beastmen are connected by the use by the Galran empire, often they are modified such as having guns put into their bodies, and are eventually enlarged by Galra's tech or magic. Several Beastmen display the ability to think, and even talk. As Princess Fala said "we mustn’t forget that beastmen are living things with feelings just like us." After the events of episode 31, Galra mostly switched to using the entirely mechanical Galran Mechablack Beastmen, however a living Beastman was often used to pilot the Mechablack Beastmen. Prototype: Appears in episodes 3 and 4 and has no official name. Powers include burrowing, a sword, blue fire balls from the amulet on each wrist, and a double missile launcher on each hip. At the time of its creation Honerva claims it was the strongest beastman before becoming a deathblack at the time when it was sent to Altea. Deathhell: Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, extendable knee swords, an energy bolt cannon on each pectoral, a sword in each shoulder that will explode upon colliding with something if thrown, sharp toe nails, and a 5-tube rocket launcher in the belt buckle. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. Galcia: Appears in episode 6. Powers include a meat hook for the left arm, rockets from the knees and right wrist, and a resistance to physical attacks although he is vulnerable to extreme heat. Before he was transformed into a deathblack it is hinted by Honerva that he was an assassin for the Galra Empire. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. Mogyula: Appears in episode 7. Powers include burrowing and retractable hands. Bambara: Appears in episode 8. Powers include disguising himself as a human, controlling cobras, levitation, a regenerative scythe, and thick skin save for his eyes. He describes himself as the finest hero of the Galra Empire. Gagarl: Appears in episode 9. Powers include serrated claws for fingers and toes, a chained mace, and brown toxic gas from the mouth. He used to be a human until he made a deal with Daibazaal to become a deathblack to fight Golion in exchange for releasing prisoners. Lian: Appears in episode 10. Powers include disguising himself as a white lion with illusions and pink mouth webs, a broadsword, high jumping, swimming, two missile launchers in each pectoral, and restraining hair. Bufaloon: Appears in episode 11. Powers include disguising itself as a flying fortress armed with underside tractor beams, flight, a sword in each Twin Titan: Appears in episode 12. Powers include having two bodies, a serrated sword, round explosive shield on the left wrists, and rockets in the belt buckles. Infiltrator: Appears in episode 13 and has no official name. Powers include burrowing, spring-like arms, swimming, spinning torpedoes and pink energy beams from each pectoral, a flamethrower in each palm, and three rockets in each knee. Great Sadak: Appears in episode 14. Powers include torso grenades, finger machine guns, a rocket launcher in each upper arm, four chained anchors in the abdomen, electric pink lasers from the ears, and a resistance to projectiles and heat. Mammoth: Appears in episode 16. Powers include levitation, tank treads, a pair of howitzer-like heat cannons for the "trunk", missiles from the palms and knees, launchable hands that emit electricity, a remote drone disguised as its ears, and a resistance to projectiles. Samson: Appears in episode 17. Powers include a pair of combinable xiphos swords and a dagger,. Before the events of the episode he was the eldest prince of planet Heracles. Plant Beasts: Appear in episode 18. Powers include tentacles, flowers that can fire pink electric bolts from their "mouth", and can combine into the deathblack, Treeder. They are created from a serum composed of the souls of half-beastmen mixed with three trees from Altea. Treeder: Appears in episode 18. Powers include a pair of electric whip-like tentacles on the head, armored eyes, a resistance to explosives, and acid missiles in the abdomen. Kame Gata War Ship: Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, four harpoons in each shoulder, flight, four galra fighters stored in the flamethrower mouth, and an energy resistant shell that launches scales. This giant turtle like beastman was one of the few who wasn't enlarged. Batolda: Appears in episode 20. Powers include shoulder missiles, flight, a green sonic beam from the wings, a resistance to heat, and green capture rings from the mouth, and purple electric tendrils from the wings. Killwrestler: Appears in episode 21. Powers include a resistance to cold, eyes that can see in snow storms, pink sonic waves from the abdomen, and purple electric bolts from the fingers. Deathbeetle: Appears in episode 22. Powers include a purple mouth beam, lightning from the mandibles, a thick exoskeleton, energy machine guns for the lower set of arms, and high jumping. Kauman: Appears in episode 23. Powers include a sword in each knee, a pink electric tendril in each wrist and foot, and a white psychic ray from the eye. Catgun: Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight, pink eye lasers, red flames from the fingers and mouth, searchlights in the eyes, emitting electricity from its palms, and nunchucks. Bullbar: Appears in episode 26. Powers include four arms, immense strength, and invisible barrier, pink chest beams, and swimming. Before he was turned into a deathblack Daibazaal claims he had the most physical strength of any beastman in the Galra Empire. Mama Gorgon: Appears in episode 27. Powers include constricting snakes for hair, a matter altering beam from the eye called the Beam Eye that turns enemies to stone at the molecular level, and manipulating the earth for burrowing. She was originally she last surviving gorgon from planet Meduse and only uses her powers when angered. Eliminator: Appears in episode 27 and has no official name. Powers include flight, mouth flames, and a 6-tube missile launcher on the abdomen. Sand: Appears in episode 42. Powers include high jumping, four sharp claws on each hand, and exhaling sandstorms. Before unwillingly turning into a deathblack he was originally a native sand person of the sand planet. The first, and last Deathblack Beastmen to appear after a lengthy absence. Category:Beast_King_Golion_characters Category:Beast King GoLion